1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to x-ray imaging systems. More specifically, this invention relates to methods of managing workflow in imaging patients to reduce exposure to x-ray radiation.
2. Background and Prior Art
Digital x-ray imaging systems include C-arm volume imaging systems. Typically, these systems must be positioned with respect to a patient during a procedure. Typically, the imaging system will operate in a fluoroscopic mode during the movement between positions in order to correctly position the C-arm. This is an accurate way of determining position, but exposes the patient to continuous low level radiation during positioning.
In a current procedure, a user (such as a technician) will acquire a first image, then move the patient position to a second position determined by fluoroscopy during positioning. At the second position another image is acquired.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a method to position a patient in an x-ray imaging system while minimizing radiation exposure in a clinical setting.